fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 19
The Reunion After getting to Bowerstone Market and bought second class clothes and having my hero hair regrown I went looking for Walter as I approached a guard. "Excuse me but I'm looking for Walter Beck have you seen him?" I asked as the man turned and my eyes grew wide this man was Walter he had the same spiky hair eyes and facial expression. "Sparrow! Your alive! I never thought I'd never see you again!" the guard said. "Walter?" I said. "Yep" he said. "Wow you look great how old are you now?" I asked. "Twenty-three" he said. "Anyway I'm about to head to Rookridge to visit Hammer I'd stopped here first to burn theses clothes and regrow my hair" I said holding up the Spire clothes. "Here let me see them" he said taking them to the blacksmith and chucked the clothes into the fire. "Now let's go Hammer waiting for us and Theresa has Garth back at the Guild" I said. "Oh don't say here name in front of me! Ever since you left me and Hammer kept hearing that woman go on and on it drove us crazy!" he said. "Well can you leave with me to Rookridge?" I asked. "Yes and It's been awhile since I've seen Hammer so I think it will be fun to see her again" he said as we went to the carriage station and rode to Rookridge. It was raining when we walked up the steps to the Rookridge Inn and saw Hammer leaning up against the bar with a beer in her hand as she turned to us. "If I didn't know better, it is you, you old bastard!" she said. "Hey Hammer, and who you calling old, I'm twenty-eight" I said. "Man you look good considering" she said. "Yeah and I see you changed a bit yourself" I said. "I can't believe it you're really here" she said taking a drink of her beer. "Hey aren't you forgetting someone?" Walter asked. "Oh no I saw you" Hammer said setting the bottle on the counter as Walter rolled his eyes. "You did it, you rescued Garth" she said. "Yep and it was hard" I said. "You took your sweet ass time alright but you did it" she said. "Hey that wasn't my fault, the stupid collars kept me and Garth from using magic" I said. "I never gave up hope" she said. "Neither did I considering Theresa" Walter said bitterly. "Yeah kind of hard to when everyday someone whispering in your head about their vision of the hero safe return" Hammer said. "Is that why you don't like Theresa?" I asked Walter as he nodded his head. "Honestly there were a few times there when I wanted to smack Theresa" Hammer said. "Oh I would have loved to see that" Walter said. "Anyway welcome back" Hammer said. "It's good to be back" I said. "So what was it like in there? Was it as horrible as I imagined, well never mind I'll find out soon enough myself" she said. "Hammer you do know what this mean?" Walter asked. "Yep were back in business!" she said as Jake barked. "I'm meeting someone who might have some information on our, you know number three" she said quietly. "That's right the Thief I've been trying to get the information for years from bandits I've arrested" Walter said looking over his shoulder. "You should go you have things to do people to see, as soon as I have anything we can use I'll head back to the Guild and Theresa will call you" she said. "Yeah Theresa took the liberty to leave me a list of new quest with my stuff" I said holding up the scroll. "Oh and welcome back, I missed you, I'm glad that day at the dock wasn't our last goodbye" Hammer said as she headed out the doors. "You should take some time to recuperate before you come to the guild, you'll find the world has changed since you last saw it, you may hardly recognize the temple of light" Theresa said as me and Walter left the Inn. "She right you should see what happened in Westcliff" Walter said. "Oh yeah I did get that letter from Barnum so I guess I'll see him before I visit Famer Giles" I said. "Then I'll go with you I've been dying for some action it been to quite for my liking" Walter said as we returned to the carriage and rode to Westcliff to my surprise was a decent, the dump that was once here ten years ago was now a town as the Crucible still stood as Walter and I walked through town. "Who knew that my gold would help create this" I said looking and the rebuilt town. "Yep Barnum did a good job with the place" Walter said as Barnum stood on the hill as we approached him. "Well if it isn't my old business partner I never thought I'd see you again, what a wonderful surprise and you couldn't have come at a better moment" he said without saying big words like he did before. "Hey Barnum" I said. "Have you ever seen such a marvelous transformation, families enjoying wholesome fun, not a criminal or ruffian in sight, all poverty eradicated, and I own it all, even the Crucible that grandest and heroic of arena, great commentary team they have too" he said. "That great" I said. "And your probably noticed I have done a fair bit of changing myself, I'm free from the shackles of that ridiculous Thesaurus of Business and Yodeling, I'm a respectable man now" he said. "Oh I was just wondering why you weren't using large words" I said. "But enough of that I have a very healthy sum of gold for you, here you investment plus ten years of interest and my heartfelt thanks" he said handing me two large bags of gold. "Wow, thanks" I said. "Now it's time I found new pastures, new ventures, the world is my bivalve mollusk, good farewell to you" he said we a hint of the Thesaurus still left in him as he left and I looked to Walter. "That man still annoys me" he said. "Don't worry the next quest is at a farm" I said. "Oh goodie" Walter said sarcastically as we rode to the farm.